How did I miss my little boy growing up!
by blacky-green
Summary: ONESHOT! Kurt has more than one boyfriend. A story of how Burt realised and how he felt. Burt's POV.   Kurt/Wes/Puck/Sebastian? M for one expletive


**Hello! So I know I should totally be working on '**Where Kurt hoped to find his dapper prince but found something better.**' Since it has been delayed for MONTHS AND MONTHS. But I keep hitting writers block and since I had this idea after reading one of those 'Kurt has more than one boyfriend and they all know about each other' fics, I have decided to write one of my own! **

**Let me first state upfront that I am NOT a Klaine fan. So if you're looking for Klaine, sorry this is the wrong place.**

**So, this is my first foray into multi!Kurt pairing. So this will be Sebastian/Kurt/Puck/Wes I know, SEBASTIAN. I just thought it would be interesting. It was either him or Karofsky. And I wasn't going to spend 2000 words trying to explain how Burt no longer wants to kill Dave so…**

**Set after Kurt meets Sebastian obviously. Klaine never happened, but Kurt and Blaine are friends!**

**Sorry all of the locations are made up because I don't live in Ohio. Hell I don't even live in the States.**

Title: How did I miss my little boy growing up?

Burt Hummel knew that he was nowhere near as intelligent or observant as his son Kurt. He was proud of that. He had the most amazing, talented son in the world. But Burt Hummel never thought of himself as stupid. Now, he kind of thought that he was. How could he have missed something that was glaring him in the face? It all began right after Kurt transferred back to McKinley.

At 17, Kurt had never had a boyfriend. Well, no guy had ever asked Kurt out. Burt was very sure of that. So while he was unhappy that some BOY was going to take his son on a date and possibly corrupt him in some horrible manner, he was glad that someone had finally pulled his head out of his ass (that sounded totally wrong somehow since the boy was probably gay. NO. Burt was going to stop that train of thought!) and acknowledged that his son as the amazing young man he is. It also meant dealing with a giddily happy Kurt, blasting music that was definitely NOT Mellencamp for the entire day leading to the time the guy (Noah, Kurt told him) was to pick him up (7pm. And if he knew his son like he thought he did, that guy had better not be late.) and opening his house door so many times for the constant stream of girls('Cedes, Rach, Quinny-bear, Tee, Boo and Satan? WTF?) coming in and out of his house to help Kurt prepare for his date.

Burt knew his son was going to do his best to prevent him from meeting this boy so he stationed himself behind their front door 15 minutes to 7, after letting all the remaining girls(and Finn) out of his house. He soon heard a vehicle stop outside his house and footsteps proceed up the driveway. He threw the door open and glared at the boy before recognizing him. "Oh, Puckerman, it's you. You're out of luck kid, Finn just left with Rachel." He informed Puck, expecting him to leave once he heard that Finn was not in. What he did not expect was the nervous expression creeping onto his face.

"Uhh…" the boy began nervously, reaching up to scratch at his Mohawk, "actually, I'm here to pick up Kurt."

Burt simply stared at him. PUCKERMAN? "But I thought you were straight." He accused, glaring at him.

"Uhh…bisexual, I just don't go spreading it around." He replied shifting uneasily under Burt's scrutinizing gaze.

Burt stared hard at Puckerman, watching the confident boy squirm under his gaze.

"DAD," Kurt yelled down the stairs, "is Noah here yet?"

"Puckerman's here alright." Burt called back, watching Noah shift uneasily on the porch. Kurt came bounding down the stairs, smiling widely. Noah's face lit up when he caught sight of Kurt. Kurt moved around his dad to hug Noah in greeting.

"Hey Noah, shall we go?" he asked trying to move Noah away from his father as subtly as possible. Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked to his truck.

"I want him back no later than midnight Puckerman!" Burt yelled after them.

"Will do Mr. H!" Puck called back before starting his engine.

Burt Hummel watched the two of them drive off. Well, that wasn't so bad.

When Kurt got back from his date with the Puckerman, it was all he could talk about for weeks. So Burt was really not surprised when Kurt informed him that he was going out on a date again on Saturday night.

"So what time can I expect Puckerman to come around?" Burt asked, hoping for another chance to intimidate the guy who would possibly be his son's boyfriend.

Kurt gave him a funny look. "Dad, I'm going out with Sebastian tonight. I told you that yesterday."

While Burt Hummel wracked his brains to remember that conversation, Kurt escaped up he stairs and into his room to prepare.

The doorbell rang at a quarter to seven. Burt was mildly impressed. He knew how particular Kurt could be about punctuality and this boy was fifteen minutes early. He opened the door to see a tall slender brunette dressed in jeans and an interesting T-shirt.

"Good evening Mr. Hummel, I'm Sebastian." The boy greeted, holding his hand out to shake Burt's. Burt shook his hand. He had a bad feeling about this boy. He didn't seem creepy or anything, just that he trusted him less than Puckerman to keep his hands to himself. Okay, he was going to stop thinking about boys touching his son now.

Kurt stormed down the stairs, looking pissed off. "You're late Smythe." He snapped at the boy after pushing in front of his father. So much for being early. Kurt crossed his arms in front of him. Burt did not want to be around when they argued. He retreated to the living room and watched them out of the window.

He noticed the tall boy explaining to Kurt, who still looked disgruntled but seemed to accept his reason for being late. He hugged the boy in greeting. The boy said something, which caused Kurt to flush pink. The boy smiled before leaning down to kiss Kurt. Burt averted his gaze. His son was a teenager. He remembered being 17. He kissed girls all the time. Especially Elizabeth, Kurt's mother. He smiled at the memory. After what he deemed to be an appropriate time for a greeting kiss, he looked back to where they were standing, only to find that the boy had Kurt pressed up against their wall and he was pretty sure he just saw a hint of tongue. Wait. Scratch that. A LOT of tongue. That pissed him off a little. Who did this boy think he was kissing his son like that? Burt opened the window loudly, startling Kurt into pushing the boy away from him. Burt glared at the boy, who didn't look perturbed. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled serenely at Burt.

"YOU," Burt glared at the boy, "have him back by midnight. And don't let me see that again." The boy smiled and waved as Kurt dragged him out to his car.

"BYE DAD!" Kurt yelled.

Burt sighed, he really did not want his little boy to grow up.

Kurt spent a lot of time nattering on about Sebastian and Noah. Burt also noticed the appearance of a new name. Wes.

"Hey Dad,"

"Yeah son?"

"I'll be going out with Wes tomorrow afternoon. He's picking me up at twelve." Kurt told Burt earnestly. "We'll probably be out until late."

Burt nodded, "You know the rules Kurt. Curfew at midnight. Any later and you're grounded for a week."

"Thanks Dad."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Dad?"

"What about Puckerman and Smythe?"

"What about them?"

"…well…do they know you're seeing other people?"

"Of course Dad! Noah, Sebastian and Wesley all know that I'm seeing all three of them. In fact, it was their idea." Kurt informed him as he ascended the stairs.

Burt shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kids these days. They no longer made any sense. Burt was pretty sure his life had never been as complicated as Finn's or Kurt's.

The home phone started ringing while Kurt was upstairs preparing for his date with Wes. Burt was curious as to who was calling. He wasn't expecting anyone. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel, my name is Wes. I'm supposed to be over in an hour to pick Kurt up for our date."

"Look here son, if you're going to cancel, you should.." Burt began before his was cut off by the boy.

"Oh no Mr. Hummel! I'm not cancelling! In fact, I'm on my way there now. I just thought I would inform you of our date plan so you would feel reassured, knowing where your son would be. I would usually tell you in person but I was planning it as a surprise for Kurt."

"Oh alright. His curfew is at midnight." Burt told the boy, mildly impressed that he thought to inform Burt of his plan.

"Noted. So, I will be bringing Kurt to the garden down by the lake for a picnic lunch. Then we will be headed to the skate park for rollerblading followed by dinner at the old movie drive through. I promise I will have him home by midnight sir."

"Sounds nice."

"Okay that's all I guess. See you in an hour Mr. Hummel." The boy said before hanging up.

When Burt met him at the door, he instantly liked Wes. He was polite and put together. He was also ten minutes early. Burt invited him in to wait on the couch.

Kurt headed down once he heard the sound of voices. "Wes!" he smiled hugging him. Wes hugged back and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek. Burt hid a small smile.

"See you later Mr. Hummel!" Wes waved as Kurt dragged him out the door, demanding to know where he was going to be brought. Burt laughed to himself.

A couple of days after Kurt's date with Wes, Burt asked him to invite his boyfriend over to dinner on Saturday. Kurt simply raised his eyebrow at his father. Burt could not shake the feeling that there was something he was not getting. He simply brushed it off. He could deal with Wes at dinner.

On Saturday afternoon, Burt found Kurt in the kitchen cooking copious amounts of food. Carole had been banned from helping early in the morning, whereas Finn was never allowed near Kurt when he was cooking. "Kurt," Burt began, "I know your boyfriend is a growing boy but isn't that a little too much food?" he asked curiously. Wes couldn't possibly eat that much. Hell, even Finn couldn't possibly finish all that. Kurt shot him that same look before rolling his eyes and shooing his father out of the kitchen.

The Hummels doorbell range promptly at 6.50pm. Burt smiled to himself. He headed towards the front door, opening it to find Wes on the other side. He nodded approvingly when he saw the bunch of lilies Wes was holding. He gestured for Wes to enter and pointed him into the kitchen. Wes smiled and shook his hand before heading into the kitchen to find Kurt. Wes was a good kid. Burt liked him. Thinking his door opening duties were over for the night, Burt settled down in front of the television to watch his game. At 7.01pm, the doorbell rang again. Burt was confused. They weren't expecting anyone else. He headed to the front door and opened it only to find Puckerman. Awkward. 'Puckerman,' he greeted.

"Hey Mr. H. Thanks for having me over for dinner. I brought sunflowers for Kurt.' Noah told him, holding them out.

Burt continued standing in the doorway looking confused. 'But Kurt's boyfriend is over…'

Noah rolled his eyes. 'So, Wes is here already? Figures. He's always early. And Sebastian is always late. So can I come in?' he asked.

Burt moved aside to let him in. He was confused. He knew his son had three boyfriends…but all at once? Damn, that was confusing. Although it explained the sheer volume of the food if he was feeding three extra teenaged boys. After letting Puckerman into the kitchen, Burt decided to wait for Smythe on the front porch.

Ten minutes later, he noticed a car come up their road before parking and Smythe exiting his car leisurely. He waited until Smythe approached the door before calling out. 'You're late again Smythe.' He snapped before going in, leaving Smythe to his own devices. Sebastian was unfazed. He simply followed Burt in and headed into the kitchen to find Kurt. Burt really disliked this boy.

Soon, they were all settling down for dinner. Burt at the head of the table with Carole, Noah and Finn on his right and Wes, Kurt and Sebastian on the left. It was arranged such that Noah was across from Kurt, Sebastian on his left(furthest from Burt) and Wes on his right. Needless to say, dinner was awkward. Burt insisted on interrogating the three boys while the three boys did not interact with each other much, although Wes and Noah did exchange polite conversation. In the middle of dinner, Burt noticed Kurt slowly turning red and anxious. He glanced around the table and his suspicions were confirmed. 'SMYTHE!' he all but shouted, 'Get your hands off my son!' at this, Sebastian smirked and extracted his right hand from underneath the table. Wes shot him a glare from Kurt's other side while Noah looked annoyed. Burt noticed this and decided to question them about it later.

After dinner, Burt and the four boys moved to the living room. He gestured for them to take a seat opposite him as he sank into his armchair. Kurt sat in the middle of the couch, Noah and Wes quickly sitting on his sides. Sebastian looked pissed off and remained standing. "Sit down Smythe.' Burt said.

'I'm not sitting next to THEM.' Sebastian told Burt, glaring at the other boys who ignored him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Okay, I'm confused.' Burt told him. 'Aren't you guys all together?'

Sebastian snorted. 'As if.' He mumbled.

'Dad,' Kurt began, 'I know it's a little unorthodox but I am with all three of them separately. They aren't really in relationships with each other. Just with me. But Noah and Wes get along quite well.' he said, smiling at Noah and Wes, who squeezed his hands.

He turned to Sebastian. 'As for you, I am sick of all this crap you give us. Being rude to them and my Dad. ALWAYS turning up late. I am sick of it. You can either suck it up and be nice, or fuck off.' Kurt had stood up and was glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked stunned for a moment before turning angry. 'You know what, FINE. I'm so sick of having to share you with those two anyway. I'm leaving. DON'T call me.' He said before storming off.

Burt stared after him in surprise. Although in all honesty, he had never really liked the guy. He turned to look at Kurt who was smiling at the two boys. He smiled inwardly.

He could handle that. His boy was all grown up now. Burt smiled and left the room, patting Kurt on the shoulder. His son was all grown up now.

**THE END.**

**Sorry for extremely crappy ending. I'm afraid that I have a problem with endings. Suggestions would be most helpful.**

**REVIEW! THANKS**

**Merry Christmas in advance! (:**


End file.
